Shadows
by sunset89raven
Summary: Naruto can't shake off the feeling that someone, or rather something, is stalking him. Wonder what is it? AU. Slight SasuNaru. Songfic.


A/N: Soo...here's my first attempt at writing a songfic. Hope it goes well... *crosses fingers* How it came about was when I was going to sleep and had just got into bed in the dark, looking at the shadows in my room (I'm scared of the dark. Haha.), then thought, _what if Naruto didn't know Sasuke, but the latter knew him? _Inspired by another anime called Monochrome Factor; I absolutely adore Akira-kun~ XD

Anyway, for you guys out there that are waiting for updates on my fic 'Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Darkness', don't fret! I'm polishing it up a little before I can deem it good enough to be published...soo...watch out for this space! :)

This will be a one-shot. Unless another idea strikes me to write a sequel for it, or if there are requests for it. Enjoy reading it! Cheers~

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto!

**Song: In The Shadows by The Rasmus**

* * *

Naruto got out of bed, did his morning business, washed his hands, and proceeded to brush his teeth. Blond hair stood out on ends. Three whisker marks on each cheek. Crystal blue eyes. 15-year-old Naruto stared at himself in mirror, leaving the orange toothbrush sticking out the side of his mouth and ignoring the foam that formed from the brushing. He had been losing sleep for the past few days. It was evident by the looks of the eye bags that were fast forming on his tanned face.

**No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer**

Something had been bugging him greatly for the past few days.

**Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer**

It was as if someone or something was stalking him. But whenever he looked around, there was no one there. Nothing but his own shadow.

**Sometimes  
I feel I'm going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted**

He heaved a great sigh, finished washing up and went about his day. On the other side, one Uchiha Sasuke watched.

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life**

A raven haired teen, with perfectly pale skin. The complete opposite of Naruto.

**In the shadows  
In the shadows**

You could say he was completely comfortable being in the darkness. Especially when the day gives way to the night. The power granted to him then allowed him to be nearer to Naruto. But the blond won't be able to see him. Feel? Yes. But never to see.

**They say  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave**

He'd do almost anything to get the blond to **see**him, instead of being afraid of his own shadow. But no. The Uchihas weren't allowed to let themselves be known to others. The consequences were much too severe.

**Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder**

He silently cried. For awhile now, every single emotion that Naruto feels, every move that he makes, every step that he takes, Sasuke knows. Oh he knows very well. He's always near. Always wanting to touch those sun-kissed skin, to kiss those tears away from those ocean blue eyes. But he can't.

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life**

'It's happening again,' Naruto thought, glancing back once in a while, hoping to catch his 'stalker', as he walked back from the party at Kiba's house earlier. That dog-lover boy sure can hold one mean party. At least Naruto didn't get drunk; he managed to excuse himself from the party before he could. He just didn't want any alcohol in him that would cloud his mind on his way back home, especially at this time of the night.

**Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher**

Seeing Naruto glance back and forth nervously, Sasuke could not help but want to assure him that he is there, looking after him. As Naruto took the dark back alley route, which happened to be shortcut home, Sasuke let himself touch the blond on the shoulder. "Gah!" Naruto ran as fast as he could, stopping only when he reached the brightness of the roadside lamp.

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time**

'What the heck was that?! I better get home fast,' Naruto said to himself before giving a last glance to the alley, leaving a very sad Uchiha in his wake.

**I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life**

Quickly going to bed, Naruto looks around at the shadows filling up every corner of his room. He crouches in bed, hugs his middle and mumbles, assuring himself, "Whatever it was isn't here anymore…So better get a nice rest…It was probably just the wind…Just the wind…"

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows**

Unknowingly, Sasuke watched as Naruto falls asleep, still saddened by his reaction to the Uchiha's touch.

"You can't see me Naruto…you never will."

**In the shadows  
In the shadows  
I've been waiting**

For Uchiha Sasuke was only…a shadow.

* * *

A/N2: And there you go. Aww~ I feel for poor Sasuke-kun... *sniff sniff* If you're still unsure what it's about (heaves a big sigh), Sasuke's actually Naruto's shadow. The **complete** opposite of him. *grins* With all those aside, reviews please!


End file.
